dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Living Kamikaze
Plot Spark is recruited to stop Earl Grey using his ability to go super fast! Characters *Spark *Shawn *Jess *Earl Grey (Antagonist) *Gerald Butler (Semi-Antagonist) *Eleven Transcript (Spark was flying through the sky, feeling the breeze) Spark: Ah, what an awesome day to soar through the air. (Two Fighter Jets appear behind Spark) Spark: (notices the fighter jets) What the-? (breaks the sound barrier) Fighter Jet Pilot One: GAH! Did you hear that!? Fighter Jet Pilot Two: That considered a threat! Shoot him! (The two fighter jets begin firing rockets at Spark) Spark: Oh shit! (Spark dodges the rockets) Fighter Jet Pilot Two: This thing is smart! Fighter Jet Pilot: Let's just keep firing! (The fighter jets keep firing rockets, Spark grabs one rocket and throws it at the rest, The other rocket hits Spark and he falls to the ground, Several army trucks arrive in front of Spark as he gets up) Army General: We mean no harm! We have been tracking you and we have an assignment for you? Spark: Assignment? Army General: Yes son! Do you know a man named Earl Grey? Spark: Yeah. Army General: Well, he's an evil mastermind who has a new plot to destroy the world, he has been placing bombs across all the continents and he is planning on triggering them at the right time, the bombs are a special kind, they make everything black and white. We need you to travel to every continent on the plant and find those bombs before it's too late. Spark: I'm in! Army General: Great! (Hands Spark a walkie talkie) Let us know how it's going through this. And we'll keep you up to date with everything going on, understood! Spark: Yes sir! (Cuts to Spark arriving in London) Spark: (in walkie talkie) So how many bombs are there? Army General: (In Walkie Talkie) Well think, how many continents are there on earth? Spark: Seven. Army General: There you go, there's a bomb in each continent, including the place where all the penguins are. Disable the bombs right away! Spark: Right! (Spark tries to find a bomb in every place in London, Spark finds the bomb inside the top of the london tower) Army General: (In Walkie Talkie) Did you find the first bomb? Spark: Yeah. (Spark flies on top of Big Ben as he grabs the bomb and disarms it) Army General: (In Walkie Talkie) Now remember, always cut the blue wire, never the red, that wire automatically trigger it! Spark: (slashes the blue wire with a katana) Got it. Army General: (in Walkie Talkie) Alright, next stop is Australia! (Spark flies at Australia, looking for the next bomb, Spark finds the bomb on top of the sydney arch) Spark: Gotcha! (Spark grabs the bomb and cuts the blue wire) Army General: (In Walkie Talkie) Okay just five more, head towards Asia, but be careful, the ninjas are in a war with the samurai's right now! (Spark enters Asia, and several ninjas approach Spark) Ninja: You at the wrong place! Spark: (pulls out two katanas) Don't think so. (Several ninjas begin to attack Spark, Spark slashes the ninjas and fights them as they come to him) (Spark slices the last ninja's head off, Spark finds the bomb inside an ancient temple) Spark: You have got to be kidding me. (Spark finds a ninja motorcycle and rides on as he goes to the temple, Spark rides over a bridge of fire as he finds the bomb at the end of the bridge in the middle of a platform) Spark: Alright, steady…. (Spark rides through the bridge as it begins to crumble underneath the fire and it dissolves from the fire) Spark: (grabs the bomb) Gotcha! (Spark slides off the bike and manages to hold onto the platform as the bike falls off the platform and explodes under the fire) Spark: C'mon! (Spark gets on the platform and escapes from the ancient temple) Army General: (On Walkie Talkie) Where have you been? You have four more bombs to disable!? Spark: Yeah! I do! Army General: (On Walkie Talkie) Well, you have Africa next to find the bomb! Spark: Okay! (Spark flies to Africa) Spark: So where can I find a bomb. (The bomb appears on top of a mercenary truck that drives right by Spark) Spark: Wait! (runs after the truck) Driver: (While driving) Oh no way! (Pulls out an Uzi and starts shooting at Spark) Spark: Oh shit! (Another mercenary truck comes toward Spark and let's him in) Spark: Sweet! (The driver was shown to be none other than Eleven) Spark: What the-!? Ah never mind! (Eleven let's Spark take the wheel as he spews an L86 LSW light machine gun and shoots the driver) Eleven: ….! (The driver is shot in the head as Spark jumps on top of the mercenary truck to disable the bomb, but the truck suddenly turns and is about to drive off a huge cliff into a lake full of crocodiles) Spark: You have GOT to be fucking kidding me! (Spark disables the bomb, but the truck is about to drive off the cliff) Spark: (realizes) Wait, I can fly! (flies off the cliff) (Spark lands on the ground, as the Army General calls on the walkie talkie) Army General: Nice job! Only three more places. Time to visit South America! Spark: On it sir! (flies rapidly to South America) (When Spark arrives there, south american street gangs are shooting at him with machine guns) Street Gang Member: Shoot him! (Spark performs a break dance to dodges the bullets) Street Gang Member: This motherfucker wants to dance, alright homeboy! (Drops his machine gun) Let's dance! (Runs to attack Spark) (Spark does a strike combo at the street gang member) Street Gang Member: (In Pain) Uhhhh!! The bomb is on the cargo ship leaving right now. (Points to a cargo ship leaving) Spark: Oh fuck no! (flies toward the cargo ship) (Spark lands on the cargo ship and finds the bomb on the crane, but gang members begin to shoot at him on the ship, Spark deflects the bullets with his katana and grabs the bomb as he disarms it, as another bomb goes off on the ship as Spark flies out and into North America) Spark: (in walkie talkie) I'm back at North America! Army General: (In Walkie Talkie) Okay, now rumor has it that the next bomb is on top of the empire state building in New York City! Spark: (shocked) That's it!? Army General: Oh yeah, and several butlers are surrounding the area! Spark: No problem. (Flies to the top of the Empire State) Butler: Intruder!! (Several Butlers get to the top and attack Spark) Spark: Alright, show time. (prepares to fight) Butler: Keep him from finding the bomb! (Spark fights the butlers and tries to get the bomb before it sets off, The bomb Spark finds is a fake, the real bomb appears on a blimp that passes right by Spark) Gerald Butler: (Laughs in a evil tone) Tricked you! Spark: SHIT! (flies towards the blimp) (As Spark gets on top of the blimp where Gerald is and several butlers surround him) Gerald Butler: (While holding the bomb) Show no mercy! Spark: Shit! (The butlers begin to attack Spark on top of the blimp) (Spark begins to slash every butler with his katana) Gerald Butler: You won't get away with all this! (Throws the bomb off the blimp and pops a hole in the Blimp where it is about to fly away at excessive speed) Spark: FUCK! (flies toward the bomb) (Spark catches the bomb while in the air and disables it) Spark: (in walkie talkie) I got the last one! (Spark lands hard on the ground) Army General: (In Walkie Talkie) The last bomb is in Antarctica! Got it! (Spark flies straight to Antarctica) (Right when Spark arrives, Earl Grey is shown on top of a giant bomb) Earl Grey: (Laughs in evil tone) I see you have made it to the final battle! Spark: You have got to be kidding me. Earl Grey: And guess what? (Jess is shown in a bowl on top of icy water) I got one of your loved ones! Jess: (Trapped) Spark! HELP! Spark: (pissed) YOU SICK BASTARD! Earl Grey: No. (Jumps inside a giant grey mech) This makes me sick! (The bomb says that it will explode in five minutes) Spark: AH SHIT! Earl Grey: So what are you going to do now!? (Suddenly a snow storm enters the area, the person controlling it is none other than Shawn) Shawn: Hey Earl, miss me? Earl Grey: Ah! Looks like I got two people to take out, BUTLERS! (Butlers in mech suits approach Spark and Shawn) Do my dirty work! Spark: So looks like we are in an epic fight. Shawn: Yeah. (The Butlers begin to attack Spark and Shawn, Spark does and strike and mid - air combo at the butlers and slices them to pieces, Shawn uses and ice powers to freeze and uses his claws to slash 5 them also) Earl Grey: Impressive, but you have three minutes left! (Points to the bomb ticking) But the bowl your girlfriend is trapped in has a giant lighter next to it, it's almost done melting, once it gets to a good melting point, she will fall in the freezing water and become frozen! (Laughs in a evil tone) (Right before Earl Grey laughs, Eleven appears out of nowhere and takes bomb and disarms it) Spark: (to Eleven) Good work! Earl Grey: What the… it doesn't matter, the bowl under your girlfriend is about to melt completely, and then she'll turn into a popsicle. You can try and save her, but first you must get through me! (Earl Grey shoots multiple rockets at Spark and Shawn, they explode before hitting them, knocking them both out) (Eleven instantly appears into of Earl Grey) Eleven: …… Earl Grey: (To Eleven) What do you want, freak!? (Eleven instantly slices him in two with Icy Blade) (Spark wakes up from the blast, and notices Earl Grey dead, and Jess holding onto the melting bowl) Jess: (Yells) Spark! Spark: JESS!!! (The bowl reaches it melting point as Jess slips and falls, but Spark files and grabs Jess, they both land on the ground) Jess: You did it Spark. (Kisses Spark) Spark: Are you okay? Jess: I am now that I'm with you. Spark: But I got a job to finish. (Spark notices the bomb is disabled when Eleven did it) Spark: Thanks dude! (Eleven gives a thumbs up at Spark) Eleven: ….. (Spark flies back to the army general in the city) Spark: All the bombs are disarmed sir! Army General: Excellent work son, hopefully next time we see you flying in the sky, we'll be more aware of your presence! Spark: You know, I might need a name whenever you need my help. Army General: (Looks at Spark for a few seconds) Well son, we can't really put a label on you, what do you suggest we call you? Spark: I think, The Living Kamikaze. Army General: Alright, I'll let my men know. Spark: Now if you'll excuse me general, I got a date with the clouds. (Spark flies high in the air rapidly leaving a sonic boom behind) The End Category:Episodes